


Let's Be Honest

by FeralPrince56



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Dancing Star Night, Fic entirely made in image form, Fluff and Humor, Gen, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-02-09 22:45:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18647632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FeralPrince56/pseuds/FeralPrince56
Summary: When you have all the time in the world and no responsibilities looming over your head, why not indulge and have a little fun? It’s not like anyone will remember tonight’s events the next morning anyway.Dancing Star Night Goro Akechi Social Route.





	1. An Interesting Opportunity

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! So I’ve been playing dsn and was kinda sad that you don’t get to talk to Goro cos the social routes are pretty wholesome and nice in dsn, so I decided it's time to make one! 
> 
> While I know dsn takes place after persona 5, Goro is somehow not dead and well it would be a little problematic if he suddenly came back to life in a wholesome game after... everything like this so instead, this takes place just after Goro joins the thieves.

 

...

...

...

...

...

...

...


	2. Staying Healthy

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no impulse control and made another chapter yesterday


	3. Room for Improvement

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all so much for the kind words and for the kudos! Seriously, I appreciate it so much!


	4. Perfectionist in Every Area

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...


	5. A Dream I Don't Want to Forget

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured out a better way how to make these, and I will eventually update the previous ones. The content won't change, just the quality. But for updates concerning this fic and any others I'm writing or will be writing in the future feel free to follow me on twitter @PancakePrince56


	6. An Unexpected Visitor

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you sims 4 for giving me the opportunity to make some version of Akechi's apartment which will probably get debunked in like a months time when p5r comes out


	7. Common Interests

...

...

...

...

...

...

...


	8. Confession

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologise in advance

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...


End file.
